In your eyes
by DefinedGravity
Summary: After a horrible accident, Ziva leaves without a word. How will the team react, when they by accident reunite almost two years later? Will they forgive her for running away? Or will they blame her for what has happened?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: No copyright intended __I own nothing,__ all characters belong to the makers of NCIS_

_The characters and events portrayed in this__ story are fictitious._

_Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, __is coincidental and not intended by the author._

I hope you like reading this story. I really did my very best to write it the right way. Reviews are more than welcome, and any good advise or thoughts over the story will be taken into acount;

I won't give previews of the next chapters, and won't bother you with my thoughts over my own story. But first of all I want to say thanks, for starting to read this story.

* * *

Prologue.

"_Fight your way out of problems. Be, who ever you want to be. Go, wherever you want to go._

_Never stop believing in yourself, there's always a better way. Never give up. You'll be in my heart forever."_

Ziva sighed, and closed the book. She'd known what was one the first page before she read it. The old pages of the book were fragile. Her mother had written the words on the day she got it. This book was the only thing, she had left from her mother. She could remember the day she got it in like it was yesterday. It was a month or so before she'd died. She had given her the book on her 10th birthday, and had told her that she was beautiful. A tear ran over her cheek as she remember that, a couple of weeks later that her dad came to her and told her that her mother had died and that she should tell Tali, her 5-year old sister. She remembered kneeling down next to Tali, who was playing whit dolls, and telling her that their mum wasn't coming back home. It took a couple of minutes for Tali to understand, but then they'd started crying as they hugged each other. Ziva couldn't remember how long they sat there, but it felled like forever. After that, it was them against the world. They were always together. Until Tali's 16th birthday, Tali had gone out whit some friends, they were having a party in a hotel. A hamas bombing occurred, she could see herself, searching in the ruins of the hotel. But it had been too late. Tali was already gone. She took her star of David in her hands, the only thing she had of Tali. She'd taken it of her body, as they recovered it, and since that day, she hadn't taken it off.

After Tali's funeral she'd promised not to care anymore. And from then on, she travelled a lot, never stayed anywhere over six months, that was the up side from working for the mossad, she needed to travel all over the world. But this had been different, she needed to stay here longer, and she did started to care again, she enjoyed being here. She knew she would get hurt eventually, and she couldn't cope whit the pain of staying. She would run away, as she'd always done when things got hard. She blaimed herself for it, but she couldn't help it. This was what she'd always done. What she was used to. Leaving. Change is good, she told herself. Knowing that she wanted to stay more than anyway, but the desire to run away, face the unknown without having to face her mistakes was stronger. She looked around her, as she still sat on the couch. She suddenly realized she wanted leave this things behind. Forget everything that happened over the last four years. She dried her tears and figured she had about two hours before they'd come look for her, she took the notebook of the table and left a note. She wrote quickly. And didn't write much.

"_Don't come looking for me. I can't do this. I'm sorry." _

Was all she could get on the paper. She laid it down on the table and grabbed one of the bags from under the bed. She wasn't used to having this much stuff, and figured she should only take clothes whit her. Grabbed all the clothes she could carry from out of her closet. She ran around her apartment, trying to see if she hadn't missed anything. She doubted, but eventually took the picture of her team out of the frame and put it in the bag of clothes. She didn't want to come back. Not after this. It was harder this time than before. She knew she would be missed. Deep inside she knew she didn't want to go. But she couldn't stay either, that part wasn't even an option. She looked around her apartment one last time, picked her coat and handbag from the chair she'd left them in, pulled the bag whit clothes over her shoulder, left the key of her apartment on the letter she'd written and closed the door behind her. It was time for a new start.


	2. Two Years Later

In remembrance of all the lives lost in Haiti's Earthquake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Thanks for reading everyone. Please review! :)

* * *

**Two years later. **

It was warm outside, just as a nice day in June is supposed to be. The flowers were brightly blowing in the different yards in the suburbs of Washington. The roses had exactly the right color of red that made them more stunning than usual. The tulips were subtly drawing the attention towards themselves. The sun was shining bright and gave every living thing just that little bit of extra shine it needed to really and beautifully glow. Children were playing on the streets, the older kids were playing soccer as the younger ones preferred to play tag or hide and seek. Most teenagers were sitting inside, studying for the exams that were coming up way sooner than they'd originally thought. Staring outside, jealous of their younger brothers and sisters who were allowed to play outside. A couple of little girls were playing hide and seek in the streets just outside their homes. The game ended abruptly when one of the girls, who had decided to hide herself in an alley that came out on the street shrieked at the top of her lungs. In one of the bushes the body of a dead man was hidden.

"Do we already have someone to replace Amanda?" Isabel asked McGee as they were standing in the bullpen. It had been quiet all week, and they had already finished all the paper work that they had failed to do the last couple of weeks, so there was nothing more to do than just sit there and wait for something to happen. Tony was downstairs, talking to Abby, so they couldn't ask him.

"I don't think so, we're a bit understaffed right now." McGee sighed, they were all bored to dead and they weren't even allowed to go outside, even though it was such nice weather.

"I just can't believe it. Our Amanda. Cancer." Elisabeth went to sit down at McGee's desk and sighed. "She doesn't deserve it. But who does? Have you heard anything from her?"

"No, not yet. They operated on her yesterday evening, but she isn't going to wake up for at least three more days." McGee said. "So, what are you going to wear this evening? Should we go for casual chic, or just way over the top?"

"I'm dressing up for the occasion. Don't forget who's organizing it. The party will be way over the top of course, but better safe than sorry I guess, we'll ask Tony when he's back. What's Jess going to wear?" Isabelle asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." McGee said smilingly, leaning back in his chair. "I'm supposed to pick her up at eight. Who's your date for the evening? Now you and Jared broke up."

"That wasn't exactly a success, was it? Palmer asked me actually, now that Lindsay's out of town he has no date, and he's good company." Isabel smiled.

Suddenly Tony walked out of the elevator. "Conner, McGee. Get your asses up to the car. We have a dead marine." He said. He took his gun out of his desk and walked back to the elevator whit a smile on his face. Isabel and McGee following him on foot, glad to finally have a case.

When the team arrived at the crime scene, the place was already crowed whit dozens of children and their worried parents, metro police had already put off the scene itself, whit the usual red ribbon. After that they'd had gathered the most important witnesses at the side. One little girl was sitting at the ground, the tears were running over her cheeks and she was shaking like a leaf. David Harbor, the chief of metro came walking towards the team and made a sign at the crowd that they needed to make place for them. "Hi." He said, smiling to all of them and holding up the robe so they could walk under it. "The little girl over their found him, we think she's in shock." He told them. "Why isn't she in the hospital then?" Tony asked. "We thought you would want to talk to her." David tried, but he knew he had already lost the argument before it'd even started. "We'll figure it out, David, thanks anyway." Tony nodded one last time to David as he turned around and left them there. Tony turned back to his team. "Belle, take the little girl to the hospital. Try to figure out what she knows, but be subtle. Make sure she's comfortable first. Right now, she's our first priority at the moment." He said.

"All right than, boss." Isabel said and she ran towards the girl, kneeled down and try to talk her parents into bringing her to the hospital.

"McGee, take pictures and collect evidence. And find out why it's taking Palmer and Ducky so long." McGee smiled and nodded while Tony told him that. Every crime scene the same thing. Delegating was one of Tony's best qualities. He always knew exactly what they did best. "I'll take care of our little audience here." Tony said, and he left to the side of the ribbon. Taking a deep breath and beginning the usual 'we have to much of an audience' speech.

"Good afternoon everyone. I would like to introduce myself, I'm Anthony DiNozzo. I'm an NCIS agent, and I'm here to investigate what has happened. At this point, we can't tell you more, as we don't know more than you already do. Yes, we've found a body. No, it is not been identified yet. We'll do our very best to keep you informed, but it's in our both best interest if you could let us do our job. If you know anything more about the victim or anything related to it, it would be a great help. I'll give you all my card, so you can always call me if you remember anything.

Suddenly Tony saw a familiar face standing in the crowd. Great and beautiful brown eyes where looking at him. He could see the fear in the eyes, like they knew something he did not. While he moaned the crowd to go away he kept staring in those eyes. It was like he couldn't let them go. That if he let them go they would disappear again, like they had two years ago. He passed around his cards, still not being able to look away, and when Belle came standing next to him to tell him they were going to the hospital, he didn't let go of the eyes, all he could do was nod. He was mad, who wouldn't be? When the crowd silently went away, disappointed even, for not getting any gossip or information. The women in the back remained to stay completely still. Not taking her eyes of the agents that were standing there.

Tony lifted the red ribbon up and walked towards the girl. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?" He asked, whit an angry undertone in his voice. "I heard that there was a dead marine found, in the neighborhood. This man's missing, I need to know if it's him." She said, as she gave him the picture of the dead man, lying only a hundred yards away from them. "And why exactly should I tell you this? I don't think I own you anything anymore, Ziva." Tony continued. "Tony… Agent DiNozzo, if you prefer. You are right when you say you don't own me anything. Because if it is this man, I can tell you his story. I know you blame me, and you have your reasons for that. But this man, he deserves the respect of being identified, the reason of his dead is worth to be known." Ziva told him.

"Who is he?" Tony asked, and Ziva tried to fight the tears that were swelling up in her eyes because she knew Tony meant that this was the man they'd found dead.

"Graham Rider."

"And you know him how?"

"A lot has happened since I left. And it's a long story, I would rather tell you another time." Ziva said as the tears were now running over her cheeks now.

Tony shook his head. "Some things will never change." And gave his card to Ziva. "In case you've forgotten how to reach me. And I do expect you to call me tomorrow." He turned his back to her, leaving Ziva there, standing in the middle of the road whit tears in her eyes and perplex whit Tony's card in her hand.

Tony didn't look back, remembering Ziva's leaving, and figuring out how to bring the news to McGee and Abby.


	3. Talking

_A person isn't who they are during the last conversation you had with them - they're who they've been throughout your whole relationship. _

Ziva David was sitting in her old chair at her old desk. She was feeling a bit melancholic sitting there again. she'd missed it. She'd really, really missed it. She looked at the desk behind her, which must be Tony's now. The desk in front of her, which was obviously McGee's and the desk next to that, the new girl's desk. The desk she was sitting at was empty, like it never got a new owner. She wondered what had happened in the last two years. She was early, she had promised Tony to call him but this seemed more right.

Abby walked cheerfully out of the elevator, almost running to her as she saw her. "I've missed you so much, Ziva. Are you back, I mean is it really you? Not some sick joke of Tony? You're really back?" Abby was rattling, hugging Ziva doing that. "It is me, but I don't think I'm really back, Abby. But for what it's worth, I've missed you too." Ziva wondered why Abby was so friendly, especially after what had happened. McGee came walking through the doors of the elevator together whit a young blonde girl, laughing and talking. When he saw her he stepped to her and hugged her, "It's good to have you back, Ziva. When Tony told us you were back, we thought he was joking, but it's so good to see you again. how are you?"

This was really weird, Ziva thought, first Abby, now McGee. There was only one option, Tony hadn't told them. they wouldn't be so happy to see her again. she was talking to McGee and Abby as Tony walked in to the room, obviously a lot less happy to see her again than Abby and McGee. "McGee, Isabel go find out things about this guy, I'll be back in about," Tony checked his watch, "let's say half an hour. I want you to have something by that. Ziva, you come with me." He walked through the room as he said that, Ziva followed him and Isabel and McGee went to work.

"You haven't told them?" It was more a statement than a question, Ziva and Tony were facing each other, sitting at a table in their regular coffee shop. "What was there to tell, Ziva? Gibbs was shot, you ran away, leaving us whit the mess." Tony told her.

"I couldn't face you, not after shooting Gibbs." Ziva's voice was barely a whisper. "You think I blame you? It wasn't your bullet that killed him. you know, this was how Gibbs would want to die. In the line of duty. Fighting. I didn't tell them because they wouldn't be able to handle it."

"why not?" Ziva asked, her lip was trilling and her voice shaking but she told herself she would not cry.

"Gibbs died and you left us. Without a trace. Do you have any idea how hard it was? McGee and I had to train two probies at the same time. You were gone, Gibbs was dead. I can't understand why you would do that. You think your leaving would be any easier if they knew it was you who shot Gibbs? They're over it now. We're doing good. If you do want to come back, I won't stop you. But I can't let you hurt my team like that again. I just can't. think about it, and call McGee about the dead guy." Tony walked away after he said that. A tear slowly escaped her eye. There she sat. she had always cared for Tony, much more than should have. He had changed, he had grown up.

***

**Okay, it's kind of boring, and not really good. But it was more to let you know why Ziva left. and it's kind of short, but I promise you, I'm writing the next chapter right now and I promise you that one will be better. Let me know what you think. I don't own anything**


	4. Team DiNozzo

**As I told you before, I don't own a single thing. **

**Share your opinion, let me know what you think. If you have suggestions, please share them, I'll take them into account. And thanks, for reading this story.**

_We are well advised to keep on nodding terms with the people we used to be, whether we find them attractive company or not. Otherwise they turn up unannounced and surprise us, come hammering on the mind's door at 4am of a bad night and demand to know who deserted them, who betrayed them, who is going to make__**amends**__. We forget all too soon the things we thought we could never forget._

Time moves slower when you start paying attention. That was one of the many things Ziva had noticed during the last year. she looked at the clock, hanging above the kitchen door, as she'd done again and again. every single day, over and over again. she knew she was supposed to prepare her lessons, since she had become a teacher after leaving NCIS. That clock was the only thing that kept her from doing it. She found herself counting the minutes. She had a thing with time. She didn't know why, she just had.

She typed a few lines, trying to figure out a subject for her next lessons. She now gave social studies, which was a definite improvement after math, which she had given last year. she enjoyed teaching. It gave her a certain satisfaction to teach sixteen-year-olds something new. She had trained the new Mossad officers back in her days at Mossad, but it was nothing compared to that. Her life was nothing more like before. She didn't go out anymore. She only ran. Every morning and evening she ran 20 miles. She claimed it kept her mind clear. In fact, it was the only thing that actually help her forget what she'd done.

***

**Flashback.**

"Tony, call McGee, something's not right." Gibbs told his senior field agent. It was not very much like Tony to ignore a direct order, but since he knew McGee had a date with the only pretty computer nerd in the whole country, he decided to call Ziva instead. He dialed her number, heard the phone ring once or twice when he heard her pick up the phone. "Yes." Ziva's voice sounded unsteady, which was very unusual for her, but Tony didn't suspect a thing. "I need you to come and help out with a case." He told her. Ziva, who knew she had no choice, agreed. She asked the address and the minute she heard where she had to be, she knew something was going to go very, very wrong. She stepped in her car and drove quickly to her destination.

She shivered when she saw the big, empty and dark warehouse. The road wasn't only abandoned, the warehouse looked as if nobody had been in there for at least a few decades. But since she knew Tony and Gibbs were going to be there she started walking at the long big road towards the warehouse. She had drunk a little bit too much and was feeling a little lightheaded, so she walked slowly, trying not to make any noise. She breathed deep in and out and cursed at herself for not eating anything. When she was nearly half way, she suddenly heard gunshots and ran towards the closest door she could see, drawing her gun doing that.

It was than her Mossad training kicked in, she looked around the wall. She tried to observe the situation, but the room was too dark to actually see anything. She tried to make a quick evaluation, two men were down, but she couldn't tell if it was Tony, Gibbs or someone she didn't know. In total there were five more men standing in the room, they weren't talking, nor signing through each other. They were just standing there, ready to make a move whenever it was necessary. She wondered why there wasn't any light on in the building, nor any streetlights to help her see.

Suddenly, she saw a man making a move towards his gun. She had to decide quickly and took a shot. She hit him. that much was obvious. He was still standing, but obviously had a hard time keeping his balance. She could see his figure balancing. There were a lot more gunshots right after that. Not causing much damage. The man she'd hit eventually fell down, Ziva figured he was probably hit by another bullet. Another man was shot too, and fell down at the ground. Probably already dead or mortally wounded. After that, there was a lot running around. Only one man stayed in the giant room. Trying to take a shot at the men who were running away, while avoiding the bullets himself. When the men were away, Ziva considered the situation relatively safe. With her gun drawn she walked towards the man. "Ziva, is that you?" Tony screamed through the warehouse, his voice was alarmed and she could see him drawing his gun. "Yes, what the hell is going on?" Ziva screamed back, running towards Tony. "Call 911! Now, Ziva." When she was dialing the number she finally reached Tony, only to see him giving CPR to their boss. His arms and shirt were covered in blood. His face looked focused. Trying to do one hundred things at once. Ziva quickly told the paramedics the situation, and told them to rush at the scene. When she sat down next to Tony to help him, she finally figured out that the man who she'd hit was in fact Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She prayed for their boss to be okay, but by the time the paramedics had arrived, it was already too late. He and the three other men on the floor were announced DOA, the paramedics listened to Tony when he showed them his badge and told them to leave this scene untouched. Claiming that this now was an NCIS investigation.

***

Tony stood in the middle of the bullpen, telling his team that today would be all about paperwork. They were seriously behind with it, mostly because Tony hated paperwork.

"I'll get us all coffee, why don't you guys get started?" Tony asked, his team was one man down. He was pushing Vance to get him replace Amanda as soon as possible. But Vance had told him it was hard to find someone up to Tony's standards. They had been forced to hand their last case over to the FBI, who had some ongoing investigation against their victim. Tony walked out of the NCIS building, walking towards the coffee-stand, less than half a mile away. Sunken deep in thoughts.

***

**Flashback.**

"Ziva? Ziva, are you here?" Tony knocked on Ziva's door. She was supposed to be at work a few hours ago and she didn't answer her phone. "Ziva, if you don't answer now, I'm going to have to kick in the door." He said, getting a bit concerned. He kicked in the door and saw Ziva's apartment, exactly the same as it had been a few days ago. He walked through the apartment to the bedroom, seeing if Ziva was there. But on his way there, he saw a note lying on the table. He knew what was on it before he even picked it up. Ziva had left. he threw the note back on the table on walked back out of the door, hurt and mad. He was going to have to tell his team this. Well, his team only consisted out of him and McGee now. And of course Abby, Ducky and Jimmy.

***

Abby was bored, she had a few searches running, but nothing spectacular. She expected Tony to bring her a Caf-Pow very soon. She decided to go down to autopsy, seeing how Ducky was. Since she had no searches, she didn't expect him to have any bodies. Right at that moment, Tony walked in her lab with a Caf-Pow. "How is my favorite forensic analyst doing today?" he asked, handing her her drink. "She's doing great." She said cheerfully, "But I need to talk to you about something." Tony sat down as he heard her say that. Knowing Abby, this would be a long talk. "I'm listening." Tony said.

"It's about Ziva." Abby said, alarming Tony. "Is it bad off me, not to want her back in the team?" she continued, crying as she said that. "I feel so guilty for that, Tony. So guilty."

"You know, Abby." Tony said, "It's weird knowing where she is, knowing she is there. We need to get used to that. She's here Abby, we just need to get to know her again. She will always be Ziva, she just needs to apologize and as she does that, we will have to forgive her."

"Never apologize," Abby started, but Tony broke her off. "These are my rules now, Abby. And actually I think it takes strength to apologize. Running away is no option in team DiNozzo." He said, pulling her into a hug as she smiled a bit. She actually liked Tony as a team leader, he was no Gibbs, but he was an amazing leader, he was just doing it his own way.

***

**Flashback.**

"Where is Ziva, Tony?" Abby asked, she sat at one of the chairs in her lab. She was crying softly. "I don't know, Abby. I'm so, so sorry." He pulled Abby into a hug. "I'm so scared, Tony." "I know, Abby, I know." Was all Tony could say. He had a couple of rough days, he and McGee tried very hard to deal with it, but since their team was two men down. Ziva hadn't come back after Tony had send her home to get some sleep 3 days ago. Gibbs, was gone, he now was lying on Ducky's autopsy table. The autopsy should be about finished by now. "I'm going to check up on Ducky, all right Abs?" he whispered softly. She just nodded, sinking back on her chair, waiting for her computers to bleep so she could do something. She needed to be busy.

"What can you tell me?" Tony tried to be so nonchalant as possible, not that it was really working, but at least he tried. "Not so much, my dear boy, it's impossible to tell which was eventually the kill shot. They were both pretty fatal." Ducky sighed, looking at his best friend, "you know, this is actually the worst autopsy I have ever had to do. Kate was hard too, you know…" But Tony cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "Please don't go there, ducky. Not today. It's hard enough."

"I know, my dear. So, as you know, died three days ago, he got shot. Abigail is running the bullets right now." "Thanks, ducky. I know it wasn't easy." "It never is when the victim is someone close to you." Tony just nodded and went to see how Abby was doing. There were a few hard weeks ahead of them. But they would get trough.

***

**Thanks for reading, so, this chapter was longer! Let me know what you think! **


	5. Interrogation

**As I told you before, I don't own a single thing. **

**Share your opinion, let me know what you think. If you have suggestions, please share them, I'll take them into account. And thanks, for reading this story. Please review! :D**

Anthony DiNozzo was looking around him, everywhere he looked there were people hugging and others were kissing goodbye. He had always liked airports, as he'd seen in a recent movie. On an airport you're surrounded. There was nowhere so much love as on an airport. People crying while saying goodbye, little kids hugging their father or mother welcome back. He smiled when he saw all those people. Suddenly he looked up, the flight he'd been waiting for had finally arrived.

A beautiful black haired women walked out of the terminal. She was wearing a yellow dress and was carrying two heavy looking green bags. She looked around and dropped her bags instantly when she saw him. She ran towards Tony and jumped into his waiting arms. "I've missed you." She said, while he kissed her. "How was Paris?" he asked her. "It was absolutely wonderful." She said, with her cute French accent very noticeable when she said that. "So, I'll get your bags and I'll drop you off home." he said, getting her bags. "So," she said, while waving her finger through his, "Don't tell me you have to work again, Sweetie." She said. "I'm sorry, Sadie. You know it's busy. I wish I could stay with you." He softly kissed her when he turned around. Softly waving his fingers through her hair. While kissing her, he was interrupted by his phone ringing, he cursed softly as he saw who it was.

***

"Come on, Abby." Timothy was waiting outside Abby's door. They had started to drive together to work, but Abby was always late. Fortunately, Tony didn't make a point out of it, but it drove Timothy McGee crazy. "I'm almost there." Abby yelled from her bathroom. This sentence could either mean two things, or she actually was ready or she had a lot more work to do and it would take ages for her to get ready. Suddenly, McGee received a text message from Tony's cell. "Don't rush into work, I'm picking up Sadie from the airport, tell Abby to take it easy." Tim smiled, Tony always knew when to say such things. He didn't know how Tony did it, he thought it must be some kind of thing he'd inherited from Gibbs.

Tony and Sadie were dating for a couple of months now, but Sadie had spend the last two in Paris, her home town. He had visited her once, but now she was back again. Tim had totally forgotten that she would return that day. Of course Tony would be back before noon, but at least they had the time to take it slow. "Calm down, Abby. Tony's picking Sadie up from the airport." He yelled, he sat comfortably in the couch and put on the television.

Half an hour later, Abby finally came out of the bathroom, "All ready, Timmy." She cheerfully said, her hair was bound together in two ponytails, her makeup was carefully put on her face and she was wearing her favorite black dress. "Great, I think even Tony will beat us to work. I'm telling you, Abby, you have to get up earlier." "I know, I'll get up earlier tomorrow. Now, let's go."

***

Ziva had gotten up fairly early that morning. She wanted to go for a run, but getting up was harder that day than other days. She hadn't slept well that night. She decided to shorten the run that morning, she wanted to be early in school that morning. She ran seven miles that morning, which was of course still more than most people could handle but for her it was less than easy. She might not had handled a gun the last two years, she had kept running. She was in better shape than ever. Leaving NCIS had created a lot more time for other things. After taking a shower and making herself breakfast, she left early to her work that day. Afterwards, it would turn out to be a mistake.

From the minute Ziva parked her car on the parking lot in front of her school, Ziva could feel something was wrong. She could feel it. She was the first one to come in that morning, which wasn't unusual because she had the habit of arriving way to early. When she stepped out of her car, she reached for her gun, more out of habit than something else. After realizing that there wasn't any gun, of course not, she decided to be more careful. She slowly walked towards the school, and knew that there was trouble when she saw the gates and doors standing open. She ran in the school and the first thing she saw was blood, loads of blood. One of her students, Amelia Green and one guy in marine uniform were lying dead on the floor. Their blood was all over the place. Out of reflex, she ran towards them and felt their pulses, but it was too late. Life had been long gone. She cursed and took her phone out of her purse, dialing the number that was still on speed dial.

***

"McGee, I need you to come to Middleton High School, immediately." Tony said through the phone, after dropping of his girlfriend at her home, he'd stepped into his car and was now on his way over there. "All right, shall I bring Ducky?" McGee asked. "Yes, thanks Tim, I'll see you there." Tony said, before breaking off the conversation by simply pressing the red button.

"I've had two murder cases the last week, and somehow you seemed to be involved in the both of them." Tony greeted Ziva David angrily by that sentence. "Good morning to you too, Tony." She answered him. "I don't know how you see it, but I wouldn't classify a dead schoolgirl and a dead marine under a good morning, Ziva." Tony told her, walking away from her with big passes. He was the first one to arrive on the scene, Ziva had been so thoughtful to close the doors and keep everyone out, a little group of teachers and administrative personal had gathered around the doors, wondering out loud what had happened. The students had been notified that there wouldn't be any school today, so they wouldn't show. Ziva watched the familiar NCIS truck and the car of McGee driving up on the school yard. In the meanwhile, Tony put off the crime scene with the yellow crime scene ribbon.

"What is Ziva doing outside, Tony?" was the first thing McGee asked while stepping under the ribbon, immediately followed by Isabel. "So, who is this Ziva girl?" she asked, curious as ever. "She used to work with us, she found the body, if you want, you can question her." Tony looked distracted while he told her that. And knowing that it wasn't really up to her to want anything she dutiful went to the ribbon to figure out which one of the curious people was Ziva David.

"So, who of you is miss David?" she yelled over the ribbon. Ziva immediately looked up and made her way towards her. "I'm guessing that is you." Isabel said not at the most friendly way, "Follow me." She continued. They found their selves a place at one of the tables in the now empty cafeteria. "For the record, I do not like you." Isabel stated, not even bothering to pretend. That was the thing with the newest member of team DiNozzo, she was kind of direct and unsubtle when it came to her people skills. "And why is that?" Ziva asked. "I will tell you, but later. First, I have to take your statement, what happened this morning?" Isabel smiled a fake smile to Ziva, who felled a bit uncomfortable.

So, Ziva told her story, from getting up, to eating breakfast to arriving at school and finding the bodies. She knew how it went, Isabel wrote it all down and she had to sign it. The cafeteria looked dead without the many students that were mostly hanging around in here. "So, are you going to tell me why you don't like me?" Ziva asked, after signing all the papers. "You really have no idea? Do you?" Isabel's voice was actually filled with sympathy now, Ziva was surprised, usually, she had good people skills, but this girl was very hard to read.

"You know, Ziva, I came into NCIS two years ago. I was dropped in this very special team. The team consisted out of two members. Tony and Tim. Not only had they just lost their team leader, he was shot during a case. I expect you know that story?" she asked and Ziva nodded, of course she knew the story, but she thought it would be better to just shut up and listen. "they had lost one other member of the team. She had left without saying anything to them. They were totally messed up when I got to know them. I was dumped in the team together with this other girl, Amanda. We had never even shot a gun before and suddenly, those two totally messed up guys had to turn two probies into special agents. You see, Ziva. It wasn't easy, you know they were more upset by you leaving then by Special agent Gibbs getting shot. Tony had to keep us all together, and he was the one who has suffered the most, let me assure you that. Abby refused to talk for over three weeks. Ducky and Jimmy just sat there at autopsy. Tim was a wreck. But he and Tim kept going, they learned us how to shoot, how to investigate. Tony had to convince Abby to talk again, while Tim had to drag Ducky and Jimmy out of autopsy. We all owe them so much. I know they don't like to talk about it, it's like you're a forbidden subject or sort. And when they finally are over you, or at least they pretend to be, you show up again. that is why I do not like you, Ziva, you messed them up." She said, Ziva could see she was serious. "Tell me something about them, what do they do know?" she asked Isabel.

"I'm not actually the one to tell you, but since they won't mind and they're not going to tell you, I guess it won't hurt anyone." She started, "So, Jimmy's dating this girl, Lindsay, from what I can tell, it's over in the next two months. But who am I? right? McGee's dating Jess, the best friend of Tony's ex-girlfriend. Which is kind of complicated. Tony's dating Sadie, the daughter of the French ambassador, they're cute." Isabel quickly told her about the love life of her friends and colleagues.

"And what about this Amanda? I didn't see her at the crime scene?" Ziva asked. "She has very bad cancer, we're waiting for a replacement." Isabel's face saddened when she said that, and she stood up and wanted to leave the room, "I'm sorry." Ziva said, "I shouldn't have asked." Isabel nodded and walked away from where Ziva was sitting but turned around when she was nearly at the door, "Don't leave them again like that, Ziva, I don't think they could handle that a second time." And before giving Ziva the chance to answer, she had already walked out of the room. Leaving Ziva stunned with all this new information, so Tony was dating someone? She felled a sting going through her stomach as she realized that, she remembered that one night she and Tony had shared. The last night she was still a part of NCIS. The morning of that fatal night.

***

**Flashback**

Ziva David woke up surprised, she wasn't lying in her own bed, it took her a few seconds to realize that she was actually in Tony's apartment. Her mind quickly went over last night, it had been unexpected, she and the team had dinner together at Tony's place and she had stayed to help him clean things up. One thing had lead to another and before they both knew it, they were making out in the middle of his living room. "Good morning, Ziva." She heard Tony smile when he whispered that. "good morning." She said, her head lying on his chest. "So, what is this Tony? A onetime thing? Or something more?" she asked him. "I think I'm in for the long goal." Was all he said and she smiled, cause she knew exactly what he meant. She turned around facing him. "Me too." She softly whispered, before dragging him into a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
